The present invention is in the technical field of a wireless network, and more particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of smart hardware devices and corresponding software that enables a plurality of infrared receiving devices to receive commands from one device via Bluetooth.
Present devices such as televisions, stereos, receivers, cable boxes, satellite boxes, and other entertainment devices use infrared signals (an IR LED) from remote controls (referred to as “infrared remotes” hereinafter) to receive commands on how to perform. These commands might include “on/off” commands, volume or channel commands, input commands, sound balance and equalizing commands, light dimming commands and many other types of commands. Having more than just one device in a room that is reliant on infrared signaling often requires a plurality of remotes to be used. It can be extremely inconvenient for the remote user to constantly locate the correct infrared remote for the commands that he desires from an entertainment system, light fixture or other electronic device. Furthermore, having a plurality of remotes will often result in one or more infrared remote to be lost or damaged. Infrared remotes can fall into the crevices of a couch or recliner. Infrared remotes can be stepped on or tripped on if fallen on the floor. The damage infrared remotes will have to be replaced and this costs the user money. Furthermore, have a plurality of infrared remotes often clutters up a coffee table or other table that could better utilize the space with decorations or tea trays.
Another problem with infrared remotes is that infrared remotes require a direct line of sight to the device with the infrared receiving sensor (referred to as “IR receiver(s) of the electronic device(s)”). These IR receivers of the electronic devices are often placed under small dark translucent windows located in the bottom corner of a television or on a cable box, light fixture, stereo receiver, etc. If an obstruction such as a person or object is located between the line of sight between the infrared remote and the IR receiver of the electronic device, the infrared remote will not work. This line of sight can become obstructed with people constantly moving through a room. Finding the correct line of sight can become a chore when the IR receiver of the electronic device is located in an opposite area of the room from the other electronic devices with an IR receiver. Thus, the infrared remote will fail to work 100% of the time when there is an obstruction in the line of sight or the line of sight is not correct.
Another shortcoming with the infrared remotes is that there is an inability to capture important behavior information. Behavior information might include information that the user turns his television on at 6:00 pm most nights to watch a particular news program. The user often turns off his entertainment system at 8:00 PM and does not engage the entertainment system until 6:00 AM the next morning. The user turns off his lights at 9:00 PM every night. This information, among other information, is very valuable for marketing professionals attempting to launch new products and services.
Universal infrared remotes have been utilized for a number of years and attempt to address some of these issues. Universal infrared remotes are often able to combine several remote functions found in a typical entertainment system into one remote control. The typical entertainment system might include a stereo, cable box and television for example. However, the universal infrared remote is deficient in several areas as indicated above in requiring a line of sight to operate, having a limited utility in the types of devices that it will handle, and there is a general lack of user data that can be captured and utilized by companies that desire to harvest behavior information.
There have been attempts to make a wireless network using a “smart device” such as a phone, tablet or other Bluetooth enabled device. One such example is the Logitech Harmony Ultimate that uses a Harmony Hub to convert the IR commands from a remote into RF commands to be received by a device. In this device, the Harmony Hub must be plugged in to receive sufficient power to enable the device. The Harmony Hub also uses “mini-blasters” that are wired into the Harmony Hub to allow the use for multiple devices that may or may not be hidden inside a cabinet. The mini blasters are plugged into the Harmony Hub for power and signaling. Besides being very expensive to purchase, the use of wires is a limiting feature of the Logitech Harmony Ultimate for power and signaling. The set-up is bulky and clumsy to accommodate all of the wires.
Another such unit that may be used with a smart device is an “Anymote” that was launched from a Kickstarter campaign. The Anymote converts Bluetooth® into an IR signal and often sits on a coffee table. The Anymote sprays out the IR signal or signals across the room and relies heavily on “line of sight” to work properly. The disadvantage of the Anymote is its positioning requirements prevent it from being used with devices that are behind doors or within a cabinet.
Thus, there is a need for a wireless network that eliminates the need of utilizing an infrared remote and eliminates the needs for line of sight command signaling. Furthermore, there is a need for a wireless network that can be utilized for a plurality of electronic devices throughout a room and are not limited by requiring an electronic wire to function. Moreover, there is a need for a wireless network that can capture behavior information while using the wireless network.